Voluta
by Zeny
Summary: Menma tiene un diario. /MenCharaMen/


**Voluta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si yo fuera un filósofo existencialista, te diría que a veces me siento como una voluta de polvo en la brisa: insignificante y nada distinto de todas las otras volutas que flotan por un período impreciso hasta hallar su lugar de reposo.

Pero a mí no se me da bien esa mierda, así que en vez que llenar estar páginas con reflexiones para la vida, mato el tiempo trazando los rostros de las personas que conozco y escribo en garabatos impulsivos lo que pienso de cada uno de ellos. Incluso una vez se me va la musa y me lanzo a hacer una muy esquemática ilustración de cómo funciona la dinámica del aula 2A: Sakura es la delegada, un cargo que inspira mucho respeto; Hinata es la tesorera del Consejo Estudiantil, y cuando está a punto de matar a alguien siempre amenaza con dejarnos sin fondos para la fiesta de graduación; En una esquina del salón, cerca del estante de los libros que se toman prestados, está la mesa de Sai y sus dos secuaces aspirantes a artistas. El centro del aula es zona de peligro, el lugar donde puedes ser observado desde todas partes. Por eso tú te sientas ahí. Me irritaría grandemente que hicieras tanto por ser el centro de atención, pero esa era tu forma de ser; además, me encuentro en un punto ventajoso en una de las últimas mesas, donde puedo verte: tu cabeza siempre está por debajo de la mitad del pizarrón.

Es prácticamente un dibujo de palitos y bolitas, pero no es como si fuera a presentarlo en clases, y toda la vergüenza que pueda sentir ante mis obvias discapacidades artísticas la mando al carajo y decido, en secreto, que sería buena idea apuntarme a algún curso de dibujo.

Aunque sea para aprender a dibujar tu maldito cabello de trasero de pato o lo que sea que es eso con lo que naciste en la cabeza.

Recuerdo que la agenda pasó meses guardada en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. Me la había regalado mi padre en esos días donde parecía que yo tenía una especie de nube tormentosa arrimada a mis hombros. Me había explicado que era una buena forma de sacarse del pecho las frustraciones. Por supuesto, me había refrenado de decirle que una buena pelea o una buena paja eran métodos mucho más rápidos y efectivos.

No es el tipo de cosas que le puedas decir a tu padre.

A veces no escribo nada: A veces simplemente releo los disparates que me he permitido plasmar en esas páginas de costoso papel y tengo una crónica sino pequeña batalla interna cada vez que lo hago, en la que me debato si arrancar aquellas bestialidades y quemarlas. Mas me convenzo que leer lo que escribí antes es una forma de darme cuenta de cuánto he cambiado, y que, a pesar de todo, mi padre tenía razón en que es bueno para el manejo de la ira.

Mantengo la opinión de que la bolsa de arena en el garaje es mucho más efectiva, sin embargo.

Todo marcha bien por un año y medio. Mis entradas han sobrepasado la mitad de la agenda, y siento una especie de orgullo al darme cuenta: Esto es mío, lo escribí yo, y nadie, nadie puede quitármelo. En días depresivos y solitarios, cuando mis padres tienen que viajar fuera de la ciudad para alguna reunión de negocios, abrazo este objeto mío y aspiro el olor de la piel artificial de sus cubiertas. En esas ocasiones lleno páginas y páginas de estupideces, de oraciones inconclusas y deseos y esperanzas y chistes que no dan risa pero que de alguna manera me siento obligado a conservar.

Tengo un contingente de bolígrafos vacíos en el último cajón de mi escritorio. No soporto escribir con lápices, porque mis manos toscas en los cuadernos de clases a veces corren el grafito y aquello se vuelve un desastre. No es realmente importante, porque mis apuntes son impecables, pero odiaría ese tipo de suciedad en algo tan sagrado.

Me salto mis propias preferencias un día, por accidente.

Fuera de la escuela llovía a cántaros, las gotas de agua parecían balas venidas del cielo, agujas frías con la única intención de calarme los huesos e incomodarme. Corrí hasta la casa con el corazón en las pantorrillas, porque sabía que estaba sólo y que tendría que pasar lo siguientes cuatro días de la misma manera.

Cuando llego azoto la puerta de un tirón, y como no hay nadie que me reprenda no me arrepiento de arrojar la mochila, y los zapatos deportivos, y la camisa y los pantalones por el camino hasta la escalera. Para cuando subo hasta mi cuarto descalzo y desnudo un relámpago raja el cielo y el trueno retumba en mi cabeza, en mis pies y en mi pecho.

Fue como si aquella fuerza de la naturaleza me poseyera.

Me siento en la silla, con el cabello, las piernas, los brazos y el trasero empapados aun, y busco frenéticamente por un bolígrafo que no encuentro, y recuerdo que el que tengo está en la mochila, pero no puedo bajar: siento que si lo hago perderé todo. Y aquella irracionalidad me lleva a agarrar un lápiz, abrir la agenda con las manos aun levemente húmedas, pero no lo suficiente como para arruinar el papel. Maldigo entre dientes cuando una gota perfectamente circular y grande desciende hasta el centro de la página. Me echo el cabello hacia atrás con mi mano desocupada, trago saliva, me siento enfermar, los hombros tensos la espalda encorvada y los pies inquietos. Mi respiración algo rara. Mis ojos enfocados en aquel punto de agua.

Y escribo alrededor de él, como si fuera el centro de mi mundo.

No vuelvo a escribir en cinco semanas. Cada vez que regreso de la calle el cajón donde está guardado me lanza una mirada de reproche, pero consigo ignorarlo y me concentro en mis deberes. Concentrarme en algo como esto me ayuda a olvidar cosas y a evitar pensar en otras; refreno mi imaginación, una bestia que andaría suelta se me atreviera a tomar la agenda y a leer lo que mis manos y mi mente han depositado ahí.

Las semanas se vuelven meses, y ni mi padre ni mi madre ni yo sabemos qué hacer con la amargura que me traigo encima; especialmente yo no sé qué carajos hacer con la taquicardia crónica que me acosa o los sueños que tengo despierto cuando me distraigo de lo que dice el pizarrón y mis ojos de desvían hacia otro lugar.

Una franja de piel pálida marcada a contraste por el cordel negro del pendiente alrededor del cuello, los mechones oscuros perfectos y sedosos, la naturaleza casi alienígena de las criaturas que se agitan en mi estómago cuando por casualidad soy partícipe de un tropiezo en los pasillos, en la entrada del aula, en los baños de los chicos; una mirada a través de la lejana cercanía, cuando de súbito el salón parece tener la amplitud de un desierto inatravesable.

Intento una vez pintar tu sonrisa en la esquina de uno de mis cuadernos y me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro.

La bolsa de arena en el sótano casi se cae de su gancho la última vez que la usé.

Puedo decir al menos que mis sospechas fueron confirmadas y no soy del todo un miembro de la comunidad heterosexual.

Pero no me atrevo a abrir la agenda de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta que llegas tú.

Es un año después, en las vacaciones, después de que te dieras una ducha en mi baño y yo bajara a prepararnos algo de desayuno. La casa está vacía salvo por nosotros. Mis padres fueron a ver a unos familiares, y no volverán hasta mañana. Cuando subo las escaleras en pantalones sueltos siento que la madera de los escalones está algo empolvada y sé que tendré que limpiar pronto. Tengo que sujetar la bandeja de los sándwiches y el jugo de naranja en una mano para poder girar el pomo de la puerta con la otra.

Tres segundos tras entrar,

-estoy perplejo.

Tus dedos pálidos en las cubiertas marrón oscuro son lo que me despiertan del momento de shock y me doy cuenta de que tengo algo muy ruidoso en el pecho y no sé cómo demonios apagarlo.

"Eso que estás tocando no es lo que crees..."

Es estúpido, muy estúpido, lo más estúpido y sin sentido que he dicho en toda mi jodida existencia de adolescente enojado y conflictivo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento tanto miedo que lo único que quiero es salir corriendo.

Estás leyendo las páginas que escribí a lápiz.

Descorriste las cortinas de las ventanas; el sol se filtra por el cristal, aunque tenga la luz de la habitación apagada. El resplandor rosáceo que preña tu rostro es completamente hermoso, y me siento repentinamente impotente al no poder inmortalizarlo en papel de alguna manera; mis clases de dibujo nunca me llevarán a ese punto.

La bandeja no se ha caído de mis manos porque soy una perfecta estatua, pero casi lo hace cuando levantas la mirada. Tus ojos brillan de una manera extraña y siento que me pondría de rodillas ante ti en cualquier momento.

Una gota de agua cruza la curva de tu mejilla y cae junto a la marca fantasmal de la mía, como si fuera su gemela.

Esa noche intento replicar tu expresión de felicidad en una de las páginas, y cuando te lo muestro tu risa irritante y tu beso adorable me alzan el espíritu; y vuelvo a sentirme como una voluta de polvo que se deja llevar por la brisa cálida del verano.

Sólo que esta vez no me siento a la deriva.


End file.
